The Dump
by Azriel- The Black Lightning
Summary: This is where I will be putting all of my story ideas. Some may become full stories but most will stay here.
1. Chapter 1

**( JULY 7, X781 2 YEARS BEFORE CANNON)  
**  
Erza Scarlet considered herself a calm woman, though a young one at 18, however she was going to lose her patience if Natsu, age 17(?), did not leave her alone to eat her cheesecake in peace!

"Come on Erza, how am I supposed to get stronger if you won't spar with me?" Natsu whined, trying to get her attention.

"Natsu, shut up and leave me alone, I'm trying to relax!" She shouted at him, startling the guild hall.

"But Erza, how will I get strong enough to find Igneel if you won't spar with me?" Natsu asked with a desperate look, hoping she would catch his hint. She didn't.

"I don't care about your stupid hunt for Igneel, if you were like this when you were around him I don't blame him for leaving!" She yelled again.

By now everyone else had gone quiet, staring at her in disbelief. Had she truly forgotten what day it was?

"E-erza..." Natsu whispered, his eyes full of tears at her outburst. He prayed she would stop but it seemed she was on a roll.

"And another thing, why don't you get it in your head that I'm stronger than you, and nothing you do will ever change that, why don't you just leave me alone and quit trying to hold me back!" she yelled, calming down a bit and finally actually looking at him.

"E-erza... I n-never... why..." Natsu said, a few tears escaping his eyes. He could not belive what he had just heard.

'Fine.' He thought, wiping his tears away with a determined look in his eyes, 'If she doesn't want me here then I'll leave'

He ran to the door, looked back at Erza, and then ran out of the guild, unaware of the chaos he would leave behind.  
**( BREAK )**

'What has gotten into him?' She wondered, staring blankly at the door that Natsu had just ran out of.

She decided to just go back to eating her cheesecake when she noticed Gray standing beside her. She looked up at him to see that he was glaring at her.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked in an irrtated tone.

"What's the matter with me... WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?" He yelled, "I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PROBLEM IS ERZA!"

"W-what is that supposed to mean!" She demanded, sputtering in shock of his tone.  
His eyes went cold and his arms started shaking in rage. He jumped at her only to be held back by Mira, who had just came up from the basement with Happy due to the yelling.

"Gray get a hold of yourself, what happened?" Mira asked while Erza looked shoked that he would attack her.

"DON'T HOLD ME BACK MIRA, I'LL KILL HER FOR WHAT SHE JUST DID TO NATSU!" He screamed, trying to get out of her grip, only for her to knock him out a momment later.

"Erza, what did he mean when he said 'what you did to Natsu'?" She asked calmly, trying to figure out what happend.

"I don't know, I was just sitting here, trying to enjoy my cheesecake, when Natsu came up wanting to fight." She said thinking back to what had happened just minutes priore, "I eventually got tired of him bothering me and told him to just get lost."

"That's not all she said." Kana said angrily, shocking Mira, and then continued in an icy tone, " she also said that she didn't care about his search for Igneel, that she wasn't surprised that Igneel left him, that he would always be weaker than her, and to 'stop holding her back'."

"Erza... why... today of all days?" Mira asked in shock, her eyes going wide before narrowing dangerously.

"What do you mean, today of all da- **SMACK**!" Erza started, only to be interupted by Mira slaping her across the face.

"WHAT I MEAN BY TODAY OF ALL DAYS!" Mira yelled at Erza, slaping her again to knock her to the floor, "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ALL OF US THAT TODAY IS JULY 7, THE DAY IGNEEL VANISHED!"  
Erza's eyes widened in realization of the date, now realizing why Natsu wanted to fight her so badly.

'Dear God, what have I done,' she thoght looking up at Mira, who looked ready to hit her again.

"I-I have to go now!" Erza said with urgancy in her voice while thinking, 'please Natsu, don't do anything rash.'

"Go, just where do you 'have to go' Erza Scarlet?" Mira asked with a voice that promised pain.

"I have to find Natsu so that I can apologise t-" she started only to be cut off by Mira.

"No you will not!" She said forcfully, "you will wait here untill he comes back and then you will beg for him to forgive you, understood?"

"B-but what if he gets hurt?" she said in a panic, worry written all over her face.

"Natsu is strong enough to handle himself until he calms down, I would be more worried about what the master will do to you when he gets back from his meeting." Mira said calming herself.

"Actually, the meeting ended early." a voice said from the door of the guild.  
Everyone looked to the door to see the short form of their guild master Makarov standing there.

"Does anyone care to fill me in on what happened?" the short guild master asked.

"I will." Macao said, and explained what had happened between Natsu and Erza while he was gone.

"I see, Erza do you have anything to say in your defence?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter but I do have this." she replied while pulling out two tickets for the Akane Resort. (A/N It's the resort Loke gave them tickets to, I couldn't find the name but I remember seeing it called this somewhere.)

"Erza, how did you get those, and why do you have them?" Mira asked.

"I've been saving up for a trip, just me and Natsu, to get away from everything." Erza said in a soft voice.

"Then why did you not go, why were you so mean?" Mira demanded.

"I would like to hear the answer to this as well Erza." Makarov agreed.

"I did so many missions just to get these that I got my dates mixed up, I thought that today was the 5th of July, I know its no excuse bu-" Erza explained before being cut off.

"No, it's not an excuse, but it does give me a fitting idea for you punishment." Makarov said cutting Erza off.

"M-my punishment?" Erza asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, your punishment, you didn't think you were getting off scott free did you?" the short mage asked in a sharp tone.

"N-no..." Erza replied finding her feet to be very interesting at the moment.

"Very well, Erza you punishment shall be to..."

**(BREAK)**

'Stupid Erza, all I wanted was a spar to get my mind off things, she didn't have to be all mean and stuff.' Natsu thought as he rested beside a tree a few miles outside of Magnolia town.

He turned sudenly when he heared someone walk out of the bushes. It was an older man, he looked to be about 65, with a weathered/wrikled face and kind grandfatherly eyes. he had long gray hair with a receding hair line. He wore a simple light green robe. As Natsu looked at him he could feel that besides the outwards apperance that this man was powerful.

"Hmm, what are you doing out here all alone, young one?" the old man asked.

"I-I got into an argument with a friend at the guild." Natsu answered, feeling he could trust him.

"Ohh, would you like to talk about it, talkng usually helps." He said in a kind voice.

"I wouldn't want to bother you Mr..." Natsu replied while fishing for a name.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Odin, and what is yours, young one?" Odin explained while casting a line in beside Natsu's. (A/N for those who don't get, no they are not fishing. It is a figure of speech.)

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." He says.

"Well Natsu, how about you tell me about the argument, it won't be a bother to me at all." Odin said smiling softly.

"Well you see..." Natsu went on to explain about Igneel, Erza, and what had been said, "... I guess I will just always hold her back, she's so strong."

"Hmm, you said that the only magic you know is _Fire Dragon Slayer_, correct?" Odin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked, confused as to were this was going.

"The way I see it the only way your going to get stronger is to branch out a bit along with mastering your _Fire Dragon Slayer magic_." he said frankly.

"I-I don't..." Natsu had never considered learning other magics, he was a _Dragon Slayer _after all.

"I will make you a deal young one, travel with me for a while, and I will teach you some magics." Odis proposed.

This shocked Natsu, a person he barly knew offering to teach him magic, there had to be a catch.

"Whats the catch old man, nothing in life is free." Natsu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ha ha, you cought me, it is as you said, nothing in life is free, however my only request is that you tell people who you learned from, I do not wish to be forgotten." Odin said with a wide smile

"How long will I learn from you, if I accept that is." Natsu asked.  
"2 years, give or take a few months." He replied.

"I see..." And Natsu did see, 'If I leave I will be goe for a long time, but maybe I can finally close the gap between our strength.'

"I agree." Natsu said with determined eyes.

"Ha ha, then let us go, young one." Odin laughed mirthfully.  
No one could have guessed how much things were going to change.

**( BREAK/ THE NEXT DAY )**

It was around noon the next day and nothing was heard of Natsu, so naturally everyone was getting worried.

"Master, have you heard any thing from Natsu?" Mira asked, with worry in her voice.  
Makarov was about to shake his head in answer when a bird flew in carrying a letter addressed to him.

"I wonder who it's from?" Makarov contemplated opening the letter.

MAKAROV  
It seems that it is up to me once more to clean up your mistakes. I found one of your children moping in the forest so I decided to listen to his story. Really Makarov, you should teach that Erza girl to watch what she says. Anyways, I convinced Natsu to come with me and learn more magic, so expect him back in about 2 years.  
Your friend,  
Odin

"Well Erza, it seems that your punishment shall be postponed for the 2 years Natsu is gone." Makarov said.

No one could have guessed how much things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled, lunging at his son.

'Eh? Morning already' Kurosaki Ichigo sat up quickly, ready to kick his father's ass.

Ichigo snagged his father's ankle before Isshin could hit him and threw him out the window. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY MORNING?" Ichigo bellowed. At the silence, he huffed and quickly dressed. "Stupid school," he muttered. 'Why do I have to go to school again? Oh yeah, because it'd be nice to be able to return to a simple life if Soul Society ever gets off their arrogant asses and learns how to fix their own damn problems.' He thought

Ichigo sighed, his signature scowl firmly on his face as he exited the room and joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. Isshin was, of course, unharmed. Ichigo had always wondered about that._ '_No matter what I do to him he never has more than a bruise or a black eye. I wonder why?'Ichigo shrugged. 'Maybe my reiatsu rubbed off on him too, like it did Chad and Inoue, only resistant to damage? Whatever.'

"Ichi-nii, your breakfast is ready!" Yuzu, Ichigo's sister, chimed.

"Thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo took his toast from Yuzu, slung his backpack over one shoulder, and walked out the door.

Ichigo set off at a casual walk to school, letting his mind wander back to his previous thoughts. 'I wonder why reiatsu caused such strange changes in Chad and Inoue. I mean, Inoue has the power to reject reality and substitute her own, depending on how strongly she feels about it. And Chad's ability is more like a Hollow than a Shinigami… and I never used my Inner Hollow's power before I went to Soul Society.'

Ichigo paused mid-step for a moment. 'Wait. Even old Hat-'n'-Clogs said that Chad's ability was more similar to a Hollow's than anything else. Why is Chad able to use his powers even in human form?'A sudden strike of fear paralyzed him. 'Is… is my Inner Hollow able to take over, even if I don't turn into a Shinigami?'

As if in response, Ichigo heard a faint maniacal laughter. He looked around and, to his despair, saw no one nearby. He scowled harder. 'So it's useless to hide in my human form. Damn it, I need to be able to fight without having to worry about that son of a bitch trying to take over. Well, I've solved all the rest of my life's problems with violence, maybe I can do the same with this.'Ichigo looked up at where his feet had taken him – school was in sight.

He quickly weighed his choices. 'Go to school, don't go to school… what to do…'His choice was made for him when Inoue appeared around the corner. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun! See you in class!"

Ichigo gave a half-smile. "Morning, Inoue!" 'Looks like I'm going to class.'

As usual, class seemed so surreal. Ichigo had a hard time paying attention in class, given that he was always so busy fighting the random Hollows that popped up that he rarely had time to study. Every time there was a big fight, it always felt like class was years ago, even if it had only been a weekend.

'If only they knew…'Ichigo sighed. 'Almost none of them know the truth. I am almost constantly at war, called to duty by Soul Society. Why is Karakura town always targeted? And now, now I'm at war with my dark side. Fucking perfect.'

A roar sounded from the town, interrupting Ichigo's train of thought as he recognized it as a Hollow's cry. A quick glance at the rest of the class proved that only the ones with powers heard it. 'Definitely a Hollow'.Ichigo glanced at Ishida Uryu, the Quincy who had lost his powers, who was staring at him. They were friends, but still referred to each other with their family names, as they were competitive rivals.

_Get going, _Ishida's expression said.

_You gonna be ok? _

_Yeah. Just go already._

_Alright. _Ichigo nodded to himself. "I've gotta go use the bathroom. Back soon," Ichigo muttered as he stalked past the teacher out of the room.

Chad and Inoue sighed and glanced at each other, simultaneously deciding to stay behind and take notes so Ichigo wouldn't fall behind in class. Besides, Ichigo could handle any normal hollow easily. He'd be back in a minute or two.

Quickly hiding in a storage closet, Ichigo reached for his Shinigami badge, which would allow him to change into his Shinigami form, leaving his human body in the closet, dead to any who cared to examine it, until Ichigo was ready to re-enter it.

"What?" Ichigo gasped. He couldn't find his badge! "Fuck! I'll just have to beat it with my bare hands, or maybe try my hand at Kido… I mean, Rukia could do that at least in a gigai." Ichigo ran as quickly as he could, opening a window and leaping out of it, hitting the ground running.

To his shock, the Hollow was right outside the middle school Yuzu and Karin went to! The Hollow was about as large as an elephant, but instead of ears, it had six long tentacle-like things that waved as it moved. 'Good thing Karin's home sick. Well, at least no one's outside right now.'As if Murphy himself was listening to his thoughts, he heard the bell ring for recess. 'You have got to shitting me. At least this can't get any worse.'

In direct defiance to Ichigo's thoughts, the Hollow's attention zeroed in on Yuzu, who had thankfully separated herself from the others behind a hill, out of sight so she could pick some flowers. 'screw you to Murphy, "Yuzu! Run!"

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked surprised.

Ichigo leaned down to lower his wind resistance before leaping up and attempting a powerful kick to the back of the Hollow's head. The Hollow, having heard Ichigo's warning to Yuzu, was prepared and snagged Ichigo's foot with one of his tentacles, throwing Ichigo to the ground in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu's eyes were wide with fear as she began to see the Hollow in all its menacing glory. She began trembling. 'Why can't I move? My legs… they won't move! I can't stop shaking! How can Ichi-nii fight this monster?' she thought

Ichigo, bloodied from the harsh landing on the ground, got to his feet unsteadily, glaring at the Hollow. "Leave, or I'll kick your ass so bad you'll wish you'd been eaten by the other Hollows in Heuco Mundo."

**"Oh? A human, with such strong spiritual power! I think you'll do well as a main course, with that little girl as a nice desert."** The Hollow licked its lips on the mask.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he raised an arm at the Hollow, holding it with the other. 'Bare hands isn't working. Time to try Kido. All else fails, I lure it away back to the house, so I can transform into a Shinigami … Kami I hope I do better at this. What was that incantation? Rukia always uses this thing, what was it?'He took a deep breath. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone! Flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" 'Damn it, can't remember the rest. Hope this works!'"Hado 33: Soukatsui! (Blue Fire Crash Down!)"

A small blue, fiery orb appeared in front of his hand for an instant, and then fired forward at Hollow's mask, right where Ichigo had wanted. It struck the Hollow by surprise, and blew up. For a moment, Ichigo thought he'd won – but then the smoke cleared, and the Hollow looked more amused than anything. Its mask was hardly singed**. "Such a weak spell. Even so, you must be a Shinigami! You will taste especially good in my stomach!" **It said

'Shit, shit, shit…'Ichigo thought to himself in a mantra. 'Of all days for me to leave the damn badge at home!_' _"That's right, I'm a Shinigami. So come get me! I'm all weak in this gigai, and I can't seem to get out of it! Should prove a challenge for me to kill you!" Ichigo bluffed.

"Nah, I think I'll torment you first by feeding on the girl, and you'll go next, knowing there was nothing you could have done to save her." The Hollow cackled, quickly reaching out with its tentacles and snagging Yuzu.

"Damn it! I need Zangetsu!" Ichigo muttered. He could almost feel the reassuring weight of the large, elegant cleaver on his back.

A moment later, Ichigo found himself in his inner world, where the sideways skyscrapers were. He groaned. "Now is NOT the time for this! My sister is in danger!"

"**Is she really? Now that IS interesting…Don't worry though, no time really passes here if you don't want it to."**

Ichigo spun and saw a bleached white form of himself grinning maniacally back at him. It looked especially creepy on Ichigo's face, as he very rarely smiled. "Who the hell are you, and where is old man Zangetsu?"

"**I am your inner Hollow, if you will. But Zangetsu and I, we're one and the same!" **the Hollow cackled.

Ichigo looked at him and delivered deadpan, "For one thing, you don't look a thing like him. For another, now that I have an opportunity to ask, how the hell did you get here?"

"**I came along at the same time as 'Old Man Zangetsu' did. Do you remember how you became a Shinigami again, after you lost your powers? Remember how every single time you were in mortal danger, a mask appeared and blocked?" **

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah. I remember becoming a Shinigami again thanks to Hat-'n'-Clogs Urahara. I had a mask on my face at the time… and no matter how many times I threw it away, it kept reappearing and blocking fatal wounds. So that's your mask?"

"**Our mask,"** the Hollow corrected gleefully, to Ichigo's consternation. **"Now, Zangetsu and I are part of the same entity. We are your powers. Old man Zangetsu is your Shinigami powers, and I am your Hollow powers. Whoever is more powerful at the time, is in control. The more we are used, the stronger we become." **

"So you're saying, since you were used more often back in Soul Society, you got more and more powerful, and then overthrew Zangetsu?"

"Correct, Ichigo." Ichigo stared as the Hollow's midsection seemed to morph, and the old man he was familiar with came out, standing beside the Hollow with his tattered coattails flapping in a non-existent wind.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo greeted with relief. "Good to see you. But wait, I thought the Hollow overthrew you?"

"Yes, he did. However, your attempt at Kido, being a Shinigami art, and not a Hollow one, has restored enough strength for me to be here for a short while." Zangetsu looked up, where dark clouds were forming. "It seems you are in turmoil…"

Ichigo nodded fervently. "My sister, Yuzu, and I are being attacked by a Hollow, and I am stuck in my human body."

"I see. However, you have grown strong enough to handle normal Hollows even in your human body. Why do you hesitate to use me?" Zangetsu asked calmly, as was his want.

"**You could just let me take control," **the Hollow leered.

"Not a chance. Zangetsu, what do you mean, hesitate to use you? Don't I need to be outside my human body, in my Shinigami form, to use you?"

"Ichigo, do you think that we hold no power when your soul is encased in another form?" Zangetsu asked, just as calmly as before. "You have sufficient power. Use it." 

The Hollow began laughing. **"Zangetsu, you must have gone senile! You really think this buffoon will use your power, and risk me coming out? He has no desire to fight, no desire to kill!"**

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo barked at the Hollow. "I may never be rid of you, but I don't have to put up with you! Keep it up, and I will beat you down so bad that you'll wish you'd never shown your pasty face here!"

Ichigo was surprised to see the Hollow settle down and simply smirk at him. **"That's more like it, King. Now you're speaking my language. Go kill that Hollow, but don't forget, we WILL fight for control, and very soon." **

With that, Ichigo suddenly found himself back where he started, in front of the Hollow that was about to eat his sister. "Zangetsu!" he cried, holding his hands in front of him and calling for his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo couldn't remember a time he was happier to see his partner in battle as his overly large sword appeared in his hands. Even so, it was unexpectedly heavy and almost made Ichigo fall in surprise from the weight. 'Damn, forgot that while my soul body could handle Zangetsu with one hand, my human body isn't as strong! Even so… I should have strength enough for this!'

Ichigo hefted Zangetsu with both hands, reacquainting himself with its familiar weight, and lunged forward once more. A tentacle attempted to grab him, but Ichigo quickly sliced that off. He almost stumbled as the weight of Zangetsu pulled him in the direction he'd swung, but recovered immediately, taking advantage of the Hollow's pain to power his legs with more reiatsu.

With a cry of triumph, Ichigo leapt upwards and cut the Hollow straight through the mask. It let loose an unearthly scream, but then disintegrated, purified by the power of the Zanpukto. With the Hollow gone, Yuzu began falling to ground, screaming… only to be caught by Ichigo on the ground, Zangetsu standing upright next to him.

"You ok, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu clutched onto her big brother's neck tightly, sobbing in relief. "That monster was gonna eat me!"

"Shhh, it's ok, you're safe now," Ichigo soothed, holding his sister. He let his Zanpakuto dissipate into spirit particles. 'Thanks for the assist, Zangetsu.'He was only slightly disturbed by the cackle his inner Hollow let loose. 'I'll deal with you later.'Ichigo thought savagely.

"**Looking forward to it, Ichigo. Give me your best shot, and we'll see who is the King, and who is the horse that supports him!"**The Hollow laughed once more, fading into the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked quietly, feeling a sudden sense of hostility in the air. "Are there more nearby?"

"No, Yuzu. Just wondering why they targeted you of all people…" 'Speaking of, why DID they target Yuzu? I thought they went after people with significant amounts of spiritual energy… well, I suppose Yuzu DOES have some energy, as she could see the Hollow, and she's an easy target… On the other hand, it could be Aizen.'

Ichigo shook his head absently. 'I can't go around thinking everything is Aizen's work. This is probably a coincidence. Probably.'"C'mon, Yuzu. Let's go home." He picked her up and set her up on his shoulders so she was riding piggy-back. It was a treat he very rarely gave – only Yuzu was able to ride Ichigo piggy-back, and only then when Ichigo felt like it.

They walked in silence, which Ichigo appreciated. Yuzu was clutching his hair almost painfully, but Ichigo said nothing – he'd rather that than Yuzu start crying again.

Halfway there, Yuzu broke the silence. "Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo swiveled his eyes and neck as best he could to look up at her. "What for?"

"I froze and couldn't run, and then that big monster almost ate me!" Yuzu whispered, feeling very guilty.

Ichigo shook his head, gently so Yuzu wouldn't pull too hard on his hair. "Not your fault. Was that your first time actually seeing one?" He felt, more than heard, Yuzu's quiet affirmative. Ichigo smirked and looked back at the road. "Don't worry about it. I was scared the first time I saw one too."

"What? But you're so strong!" Yuzu protested.

"Back when I first saw one, I was just a normal guy. Well, as normal as you can be with our dad as a father figure," Ichigo joked lightly. To his relief, he heard Yuzu giggle. "I could sort of see it, and it was rampaging in the city, looking for a good soul to eat. I was with a ghost at the time, and we were both scared stiff for a minute, watching in horror as the Hollow got closer and closer. I snapped out of it and ran. You never got the chance."

"Thanks, Ichi-nii." She paused. "What did that Hollow mean, that you were a Shinigami?"

'Well, shit.'"Yuzu… You know those times that you don't know where I am? That I would just up and disappear?" He felt her nod, clutching him a little tighter. "Well, imagine that there are hundreds of dead people from our world, who live in another world, and they come back to this world to make sure those monsters go away. They're called Shinigami. With me so far?"

"Y-yes… Are they like zombies?"

Ichigo couldn't help it and let out a chuckle. "Zombies? No. They look just like you and me, but only special people can see them. Like you, me, and Karin. They're like super-powered ghosts."

"Oh. That makes me feel better," Yuzu admitted.

"Now imagine that one of those monsters attacked our family one day, and the Shinigami who came to save us got hurt. So she gave me her powers, and I left my body. I became one of them."

Yuzu gasped. "D-d-does this mean t-t-that, you're d-d-dead?"

Ichigo looked back up at her and tried his best at a reassuring smile. "Nope. Still alive. I can just leave my body sometimes and kick ass."

"So that sword…"

Ichigo nodded, looking back at the road. "Yeah, that was my Shinigami sword. His name is Zangetsu, and he hates it when it rains."

"What? Your sword's alive?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smirked. "He likes sitting on flagpoles." 'Wonder how many times he fell while practicing?'Ichigo had to repress a snigger.

"Are all Shinigami swords like that?" Yuzu asked, curious as any girl her age would be.

"Alive? Sure. I have a friend, Abarai Renji, whose sword's name is Zabimaru."

"But how did you find out your sword's name?"

Ichigo lightly shrugged, not hard enough to make Yuzu uncomfortable. "The sword talks to us over time, and when we're ready, they tell us their names. As for me personally, it was after I lost my powers, and had to get them back to save Rukia."

By then, they had arrived at their home. Ichigo set Yuzu down, and walked with Yuzu inside. Feeling particularly brotherly, Ichigo checked up on Karin, who was fast asleep in bed, resting and trying to recover from her illness.

"I'm heading out," he informed Yuzu. "Gotta get back to school. See you later."

Yuzu already looked better, now that she was back in her kitchen. "Bye, Ichi-ni!"

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo walked into the classroom, his classic scowl already back on his face. The teacher gave him an incredulous look. "What took so long? You've been gone for over half an hour!"

Ichigo gave an annoyed look of his own back at her. 'I'm in no mood for this_.' _"Family matter," he answered curtly.

"Why do I even bother?" the teacher asked rhetorically. "Go sit down, Ichigo."

"Whatever." Ichigo glanced at his empty desk before sitting down in his seat by the window. No more than three seconds later, there was a note on his desk. He glanced at the various friends in his class – they were all apparently studiously paying attention to the teacher. Ichigo allowed himself a very small smirk. 'Oh yeah, we're good.'

He casually opened it up and read the contents.

_This is unusual. S.S. never takes this long. –Q_

_Agreed. It sounded like a normal Hollow, so S.S. should have beaten it by now and returned. – G.G._

_I'm worried about him. I can't think of any reason he would take this long, unless it's a very powerful Hollow hiding its power. But then, S.S. would have gone higher, right? –R.R._

_Perhaps… But he has been reluctant to transform recently. Maybe he's trying to beat it as he is? –Q_

_Why would S.S. not transform? –G_

_Not sure. We should ask. –Q_

_I'm sure he'd tell us if something really bad was going on. –R.R._

_Unless it only involved him. Then he'd try to hide it. –Q_

_It's been half an hour, and he's still not back. But I can sense him. He's at his house. –R.R._

_Maybe he's decided to skip the rest of school today. –G.G._

_That makes no sense. S.S. always comes back. Oh wait, I can sense him moving back towards us. –Q_

_I'll pass him the note when he returns. –G.G._

Ichigo nodded to himself. They had come up with different pennames, so just in case the note did get caught by the teacher, no one was revealed. Ichigo was S.S., short for Substitute Shinigami. Ishida as Q, short for Quincy. Chad was G, short for Gentle Giant. Inoue was R, short for Reject Reality. They had chosen those names as they described their powers. Ichigo and Ishida were obvious, but Chad's right arm, when transformed, he called El Brazo Dereche del Giante, or "The Right Arm of the Giant". Inoue's powers were all about rejecting reality, hence Rejection.

He jotted down a quick note: _Meet up at Hat-'n'-Clogs' shop after school. –S.S. _With that, he subtly passed it along to Chad, and quietly attended class.

Later, at Urahara Kisuke's Shop, they joined Urahara at the table. "So, tell us Kurosaki, what happened this morning?"

"Oh? Did something happen?" Urahara questioned.

"Ichigo was taking a long time dealing with a normal Hollow," Chad explained.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, it's stupid. I forgot my badge, so I couldn't become a Shinigami. What I wanted to talk about instead, was this." He stood up, summoning his power. "Zangetsu!" As before, Zangetsu appeared in his hands. After holding it in his hands for a short time, he let it dissipate into spirit particles and sat down again.

"K-K-K-Kurosaki!" Ishida stuttered.

"My, this is an interesting development…" Urahara murmured.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ichigo agreed. "I've developed the power to summon Zangetsu even while I'm in human form. Urahara, do you know anyone who can do the same?"

"Hmmmm, yes I do. You may have forgotten, Ichigo, but when you regained your Shinigami powers, it was I who forced you to learn Shikai. My cane has my Zanpakuto in it, remember? I am almost always in my gigai," Urahara replied with a large smile. "But there's also more. They're a group of Shinigami who were banished by Soul Society at the same time I was, one hundred years ago."

"Why were they banished, Urahara-san?" Inoue asked.

Urahara lost the smile on his face. "Aizen, in his research, forced them to undergo a Hollowification process, and then pinned the blame on me, hence why I was banished. Through my efforts, they remained Shinigami, but they now have Hollow powers. These people have remained in gigais for years in order to mask their reiatsu from Soul Society, or risk being executed. They have since learned how to use all their powers in human form."

"Shinigami with Hollow powers?" Ichigo yelped, leaning forward. Chad, Ishida and Inoue had similar gaping expressions.

Urahara nodded. "Yes. They call themselves the Vizard."

Ichigo frowned deeper, pensively. 'I see. So if, no, when I manage to beat my Inner Hollow… I will have access to Hollow powers. Good. Let's see if I can get more details…'"Urahara, when you say they have Hollow powers, do you mean all of them? Like using Cero, and whatever special abilities their particular Hollow has?"

"Hmmm… that would be a question to ask them, but yes, I would presume so from what they've told me," Urahara mused. "I do know that they became much, much stronger than they were before, and they were all Lieutenant and Captain-class Shinigami before being turned into Vizards."

"Whose side are they on?" Ishida asked bluntly. "Aizen's, for making them stronger? Or yours, for saving them from Soul Society?"

Urahara scratched his chin, looking up thoughtfully. "Hard to say," he demurred. "They are more on their own side than anything else."

"Would it be possible to recruit them?" Ichigo pushed. "Or at least get a truce in, so we know for sure they won't side with Aizen when he makes his move?"

Urahara shook his head negatively. "No. They have isolated themselves quite thoroughly – unless they want to be found, there is no way to talk to them. At least one of their number is exceedingly skilled at Kido and Bakudo, and can create very powerful barriers that make it impossible to enter, even if you knew where they were."

"How skilled?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Incredibly so," Urahara said seriously. "There is an additional force outside the Gotei 13, known as the Kido Corps. They are made up of former Shinigami Academy students whose ability in Kido were unmatched. The Kido Corps teaches them higher and higher levels of Kido. If you remember, Tessai here –" Tessai, who was busy with his cleaning duties, nodded at them. "– used high-level Bakudo on you while you were regaining your Shinigami powers. He was their Captain, one hundred years ago. The one with the Vizards now was his Lieutenant, and capable of casting Level 90 spells without an incantation. I would imagine he's only gotten better in the one hundred years since he was banished for receiving Hollow powers."

Everyone sat back at that news, shocked. Level 90 Kido was incredibly difficult and draining with an incantation, and to be able to use them without was no small feat indeed.

"If they are so powerful," Chad murmured, "why have they stayed hidden? Why have they not tried revenge on Soul Society? Who could stop them?"

Surprisingly, Ichigo spoke up before Urahara could. "Because to a Shinigami, one hundred years isn't that long. Before Sandal-Hat here came up with the three-day Bankai training technique, it was supposed to take several years to achieve Bankai. Shinigami live for a long, long time unless killed prematurely. Just look at Rukia, and old man Yamamoto! Rukia is at least a century old, and she hasn't even achieved Bankai yet! And she looks our age! Yamamoto must be older than dirt!"

"He is," Urahara agreed, trying not to snicker at Ichigo's choice of words. "He founded the Shinigami Academy over two thousand years ago. Shinigami typically grow stronger very slowly, which is why Soul Society is so intrigued by Ichigo here."

"What do you mean?" Inoue inquired innocently.

Urahara smiled. "Ichigo's greatest power is his sheer capacity for growth. In the short time since he met Rukia, he's gained Shikai and Bankai, mastered the Flash Step from the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi herself, and tied in a Zanjutsu duel to Kenpachi without his eye patch. He defeated Kuchiki Byakuya himself, the Captain of his squad. To be a Shinigami for less than two years, and yet be about Captain-level already, is both awe-inspiring and downright scary."

Ichigo scowled and looked away, willing himself not to blush at the glowing praises Urahara were giving him. "Let's get back on track. Now that there's no one else in the way, we should focus on what Aizen's planning. Urahara, do you know anything about it?"

"Very little, I'm afraid," Urahara replied with a frown. "I can only speculate. With the Hougyouku, Aizen has the ability to break down the barriers between Shinigami and Hollow. I would imagine he has used it to create powerful Arrancar, Hollows with Shinigami powers."

"Why wouldn't he give himself Hollow powers?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses as he worked out all the implications.

"Because with Hollowification, there is a risk of losing oneself to the Hollow within," Urahara answered gravely. "I don't know how the Vizard mastered the powers, and neither does Aizen to the best of my knowledge, so he wouldn't bother."

"Do we at least know what Aizen plans to do?" Ichigo followed up.

"Not for sure, but Soul Society has suspicions that he plans to manufacture a special Key that unlocks the dimension where the Royal Family lives."

"How would one go about doing that?" Chad questioned.

Urahara was silent for a moment. "The King's Key is manufactured by gathering 100,000 souls in half a spirit-mile of land that has an unusually high amount of spirit particles, and then sacrificing them all. I'm sure you all know where that is."

"Karakura town," Ichigo breathed, turning pale.

"Or possibly Soul Society," Ishida pointed out. "Provided that he can subdue the Shinigami who threaten him, he could use Soul Society, which is made up entirely of spirit particles."

"No man could take on all of Soul Society alone," Chad timber tone put in.

"He wouldn't have to, if he had an army of Arrancar," Inoue finished somberly. "Urahara-san, is there a way to destroy the Hougyouku?"

Urahara shook his head no. "I tried many times… my final solution was to hide it in Rukia's soul and have her use one of my special gigai to drain her power, and thusly the Hougyouku's, over time until it no longer existed. But as we all know, that failed when Aizen recovered it."

"But my powers, I could do it!" Inoue countered strongly. "I wouldn't be destroying it, but rejecting its very existence!" As if in response to her strengthened will about this matter, her hairpins – which held her powers – glowed for a moment.

"You could," Urahara admitted, "but first you'd have to get close to it, which is nigh-impossible at this point. Before you can do that, we need to retrieve it."

"Then we need to train," Chad mused quietly, but his voice echoed in the quiet room. "Train to beat them."

"No," Urahara denied. "Grow stronger, strong enough to protect Karakura town. You are this town's protectors. If you leave and go to Hueco Mundo to fight Aizen, nothing would stop Aizen from destroying Karakura town while you are gone. Let Soul Society handle Aizen."

Ichigo snorted. "Soul Society couldn't even stop him from leaving while he was there, on their territory! What makes you think Soul Society can stop Aizen on his own turf, protected by powerful Arrancar?"

"Because his Zanpukto has a major weakness," Urahara explained with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh?" Ishida leaned in. "What is it?"

"Aizen's Zanpukto grants him the power to put anyone under Hypnosis," Urahara began. "But true hypnosis requires one crucial element: trust. That is why he was so successful in his escape – everyone trusted him, no one thought him a villain until they had already been put under his Zanpukto's hypnosis. As no one in Soul Society trusts him anymore, and without Aizen repeatedly releasing his Zanpukto to replenish the hypnosis, Aizen's hold over them is breaking as time goes on, if it hasn't completely broken already."

"So what keeps Aizen from putting them under hypnosis when they attack?" Ichigo asked, slightly confused.

Urahara tipped his hat at him. "That's where it gets tricky. Without being the wielder, it is impossible to know his Zanpukto's true limits, but I would imagine the stronger the opponent's will and distrust, the more reiatsu it takes for Aizen to fool that opponent, especially when said opponent realizes he's under hypnosis. Therefore, multiple Captain-level opponents should theoretically be able to wear Aizen down, especially if they do not actually see Aizen's release, which is, from Aizen's own mouth, what triggers the hypnosis abilities. However, we do not know Aizen's Bankai, so care must be taken to kill him before he has a chance. Actually, Soifon would be an excellent match for him with her Shikai – she is fast, stealthy, and can kill in two stabs in the same place, regardless of Aizen's physical defense."

Ichigo relaxed. "Good. For once, sounds like Soul Society's on top of things. After having us handle Rukia's execution and the Bount, I was beginning to wonder if they were slipping."

Ishida looked pained. "Urahara-san… do you know of a way to restore my Quincy powers?"

"I'm afraid not. Your father might, however – he is a powerful Quincy himself, though he has apparently given them up so he can focus on his hospital," Urahara suggested.

Ishida frowned. "I'd rather not. Is there no chance my powers may return eventually?" Urahara shook his head negatively. "I see…I will need to do some research then…"

"What about Chad and me?" Inoue asked. "Do you have any ideas on how to train us?"

Urahara sighed. "Actually, Orihime-chan… I'd rather you keep a low profile. If Aizen catches wind of your true power, he will try to capture you and use you to aid him. You may train here if you wish, however. You and Chad can fight each other, and push each other higher. Chad, I would suggest you try to unlock your next level of power – given your current manifestation, I would imagine your left arm is next, but that is pure conjecture at this point."

Chad nodded mutely.

Ichigo silently came to a decision. He stood, walked over to still-cleaning Tessai, and bowed slightly, at about a 45-degree angle. "Tessai-san. I have learned Shikai and Bankai, my specialty is in Zanjutsu, and my Hakuda (hand-to-hand combat) is quite strong as well. However, I find myself deficient in one of the crucial arts of Shinigami, that of Kido. I have a limited control over my own reiatsu beyond what is needed for Flash Steps, and my Getsuga Tensho. I cannot even keep my reiatsu from leaking in large quantities in my everyday life, which makes stealth impossible for me," Ichigo admitted. "I realize you were the Captain of the Kido Corps. I may be out of line, but I am in need of a teacher. Will you teach me?" He bowed lower, in respect of the man.

Ishida's jaw dropped. Nor was his the only one – Chad and Inoue's mouths were also agape. "K-K-Kurosaki! What're you doing?"

Ichigo turned his head to scowl at Ishida, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Tessai had stopped cleaning. "What's it look like, Ishida? I have recognized a weakness of mine, and I'm trying to fix it before someone kills me! I might have Rukia beat in terms of Hakuda and Zanjutsu, but she could kick my ass incredibly easily! All she would have to do is a single, simple Bakudo 1: Sai! The time it'd take me to break out using sheer strength would be enough for her to trap me with one of her dances or hit me with a high-level Hado! What if another Shinigami goes rogue? What if Aizen, or one of his subordinates come by?"

Ishida reddened. "I got that part, but you never bow to anyone!"

"Oh." Ichigo sighed. "Tessai-san was Captain of the Kido Corps. I have wrongly insulted this establishment before, and he kept from blasting me to smithereens, even though he could have quite easily as a response to my insulting his skills. He is strong, and would probably destroy me in a fight if we were both to go all-out. Therefore he is deserves my respect."

"What about me, Ichigo?" Urahara said, amused. "I am stronger than you, and even returned your Shinigami powers to you, and enabled your rescue of Rukia through my special Bankai training method. Why do you not respect me by that logic?"

Ichigo stopped bowing to Tessai and faced Urahara directly. "I do respect your abilities. I just don't respect you," Ichigo said bluntly. "You were willing to sacrifice one of my precious comrades, a person who trusted you to help her regain her powers through a normal gigai, in order to get rid of something you created. You didn't even ask her permission. You could have done it to yourself one hundred years ago and ended this problem before we were even born, sacrificing your own powers instead of Rukia's. You didn't even talk to Inoue and Rukia about it when Inoue gained her powers of rejection and could have solved the problem before Rukia was taken to be executed by Soul Society!" His voice rose as his arguments became vehement. But then Ichigo paused, reconsidering. "But you have gone out of your way to help when you didn't have to, and you did help me gain the power I needed. For that, you have my thanks. Perhaps in time, I will come to respect you."

Urahara tipped his hat at Ichigo. "I see. Perhaps in time," he acknowledged cheerfully.

Ichigo nodded and turned back towards Tessai, who was looking at him directly. Ichigo met his gaze readily. A few moments later, Tessai seemed to have found what he was looking for. "Kurosaki Ichigo," Tessai rumbled, "You have expressed a wish to become my student and learn Kido. Before I make my decision on whether to accept, I must know this: Are you willing to follow my orders, whatever they may be, without rebellion?"

Ichigo did not answer immediately. "So long as they do not cause unnecessary harm to my friends," he answered finally, "I will follow your orders."

"That is acceptable," Tessai boomed. "Your training shall begin here after school tomorrow."

Ichigo bowed, ignoring the growing cackle of the Hollow within him. "Thank you… Tessai-sensei."

Soon after, Ichigo and his friends left, going their separate ways. Inoue had offered to help Ishida research how to regain his Quincy powers, but Ishida had politely rejected her offer, telling Inoue that Ishida's father already disapproved, and he'd rather aggravate him by bringing a non-Quincy to see the private library. With that, everyone had split up to go home.

"**I gain all the powers you do, King. Even Kido! All you are doing is making the fight harder for yourself!"**Ichigo's Hollow reminded him shortly after the others were out of sight.

'Then we shall fight for control tonight.' Ichigo replied grimly as he reversed course back to Urahara's. 'Wait until we get to the secret underground training area so we are not disturbed. If I win, I stay the King, and you begin teaching me some of your Hollow powers. If you win, you become the King, and I don't try to fight back for at least a week. Agreed?' Ichigo offered

"**An interesting offer, King. I'll give you a counter-offer. If you win, you stay King and I teach you some of my powers. If I win, I become King and you'll lend your power along with mine to whatever I do. We'll fight once every thirty days for control." **His hollow replied.

'I'll only agree to that if you go to Hueco Mundo for the duration that you're in control. Hollows grow stronger by eating other Hollows, right? Win-win situation for you. Maybe you'll become a Gillian or Adjuchas.'

Ichigo could positively feel his Hollow self's grin." **I like the way you think. But why stop at Adjuchas? I plan to be a Vasto Lorde! In any case, I like that bargain. Do we have an accord?" **

'We do.'


	3. Chapter 3

"…..so class as you can see the Kyuubi was a powerful devil, so powerful that it was considered the ruler of all demons." Iruka said looking at the class.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei you called the Kyuubi a devil, but then you called it a demon, so which is it?" Naruto ask confused, getting shocked looks from the class for noticing that when no-one else had.

"I was wondering when someone would catch on to that, and the answer is that it can be either one, depending on who you talk to. So let's say you ask Kakashi, a well respected jonin, he would tell you it's a demon, but if you ask my old friend Dante, an ex-devil hunter, he would say devil." Iruka explained

'A devil hunter, maybe that's what I should be since I can't do any jutsu right.' Naruto thought.

"Now that that's over, we can continue with today's lesson over the history of Konoha…." Iruka said

**(TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS/SCENE CHAGE: KAGE TOWER)**

"Umm jiji-sama can I ask you something?" Naruto ask the Hokage quietly getting the aged man's attention instantly, for Naruto was never quiet.

"Yes Naruto-kun, of course you can." He answered.

"You know how you said that once I was a chunin you would tell me who my parents were, right?" Naruto ask getting a confused nod from the old man "well I kinda decided that I don't want to be a ninja."

"What made you decide that, after all just yesterday you were saying how you were going to be Hokage someday?" the village leader asked honestly confused.

"Well we were talking about the Kyuubi attack and Iruka-sensei told us he had a friend who was a devil hunter, and I decided that I didn't want what happened to Konoha to happen anywhere else, so I'm gonna be the best devil hunter in the world!" Naruto explained, a fierce fire of determination burning in his eyes.

"Sigh, I can see I won't be able to convince you otherwise, so I'll tell you what, when the person I get to teach you thinks you're ready I'll have them tell you you're heritage, ok?" the Hokage ask.

"Alright jiji-sama, you've got yourself a deal." Naruto said beaming at being able to convince his surrogate grandfather.

"Ok Naruto-kun, in the morning instead of going to the shinobi academy, I want you to head to the address on this paper." Sarutobi said righting down the address on a piece of paper and handing it to Naruto.

"Ok, but what about Iruka-sensei, won't he wonder where I am?" Naruto asked, not wanting to worry his surrogate older brother.

"I'll take care of that Naruto, so don't you worry." The old man replied "now, I think it's time for you to get own home, it's nearly eight o'clock."

"Alright, 'night jiji-sama." Naruto hollered as he ran out the door

"Now to convince Dante to take an apprentice, this will be difficult, or maybe not." The old monkey added the end remembering Naruto's condition.

**(TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR/SCENE SKIP: DANTE'S HOUSE)**

KNOCK KNOCK

Sarutobi knocked on the door of a two story western style mansion.

"I'm coming." Dante yelled from inside

The old man heard him but knocked again just to annoy him.

The door jerked open and Dante stood there looking annoyed at the mischievous smirk on the Hokage's face.

"What do you want old man, I was about to go to sleep." Dante ask

"I came to ask you to take an apprentice." The old monkey said

"Not interested old man, I've told you this before." Dante said and was about to close the door in his face before Sarutobi said one word that caught his attention and made him freeze.

"Jinchuriki." Was the word that the old man had said.

"Keep talking" was all Dante said

So Sarutobi told Dante what Naruto had said to him.

"so the gaki wants to be a devil hunter huh, never would've guessed that considering who his father was, but are you sure that he'll stick to it, or will this be like him wanting to be a ninja, and quit?" Dante ask

"I'm sure he'll stick, he wanted to be a ninja so he would be respected, but as I said earlier he wants to hunt demons to protect people." The aged kage assured.

"Well then, I'll agree on three conditions: number 1- when I think he's ready I can tell him his parents."Dante said

"I had already planned on that." The old man said

"Number 2- when I feel he's ready I can train him to use the Kyuubi's power." Dante continued

"I guess I can agree to that considering you would be able to teach him due to your devil trigger." Sarutobi agreed.

"Number 3- he is outside the council's jurisdiction, basically meaning he can take missions, but the council can't make him do a mission." Dante finished.

"I agree, looks like you've got an apprentice, I'll have him come over in the morning at seven" The Hokage said.

"You're an evil bastard, you know that right." Dante said glaring at the older man.

"Of course, who did you think taught Naruto how to prank?" Sarutobi answered with a mischievous smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild, which of course meant that it was crazy to any other guild standards, when Makarov walked in holding a piece of paper.

"OK, listen up!" The small master yelled to get their attention, "As you know, tomorrow the 'Weekly Sorcerer' will be coming here for an interview, this paper is an enchanted contract that you must sign to be interviewed, it basically says that they will ask you some questions, and you can not lie, the magic will make sure of that, if you don't mind being interviewed, come up here and sign it, I can not promise that you that you will be interviewed, but please dress nicely just in case you are."

As soon as he was done the guild broke out into gossip, some were talking about going for it, others were saying no way.

"How about it Natsu, are you going to sign it?" Lucy asked while thinking about it herself.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything to hide." He said confidently, while on the inside he was nervous.

"Well I guess I will too." Gray said.

"I will as well." Erza said.

"It would be unmanly not to." Elfman said.

After talking about it for a while they got up and went to sign the contract.

"I'm going on home, I've got to find something to where for tomorrow." Natsu said after signing the contract.

After Natsu left everyone else started to beg off as well.

**( NATSU AND HAPPY'S HOUSE )**

"Tou-san, what's the matter?" Happy asked Natsu, as Natsu was just sitting on his bed, staring off into space.

"I guess that I'm just nervous about the interview tomorrow, I mean, I have kept quite a few secrets from everyone, what if they hate me once they find out, what if _she _hates me for keeping it a secret?" Natsu worried, putting his face into his hands.

"Don't worry Tou-san, even if they do find out they wouldn't hate you, so just relax and get some sleep." Happy said to Natsu, calming him down.

After calming down Natsu decided that Happy was right and lied down to get some sleep.

**( ERZA'S HOUSE )**

Erza, like Natsu, was staring blankly into space while sitting on the edge of her bed.

'I wonder if it was such a good idea to sign up for the interview, I mean, sure Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy already know about the whole Tower of Heaven thing, but what if it ruins Fairy Tails reputation for them to have a former slave as a member, oh well, it's to late to turn back now.' Erza thought before finally laying down to catch some sleep.

**( THE NEXT DAY- FAIRY TAIL)**

It was a few minutes before the interview starts and everyone was sitting in the main guild hall. Everyone was wearing their nicest cloths, including Natsu who had on a dark blue half robe, with gray shoulders, and gray slacks. Erza was surprisingly out of her armor, and wearing the same dress that she had on at the Akane resort.

Soon enough the guild doors opened, and in stepped a nondescript looking man holding a pen and a clip board with paper on it. (A/N To lazy to make up a journalist, imagine him looking as you wish)

He walks up to Makarov and they start to talk in hushed tones. Eventually they turned to the guild and started to speak.

"Everyone, this is Joshua Harkins, he will be interviewing five people, one a day, please give him your respect." The diminutive guild master said.

"As Dreyar-san said, I will be interviewing five of you, the interviewees have already been decided, they are Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Kana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet, that will also be the order in which you will be interviewed." Mr. Harkins explained.

"I guess I'm first, do you want to start now or later?" The ice mage asked.

"Now would be good." The journalist replied.

(A/N This part will be wrote like an actual interview)

Joshua Harkins- First of all, let me tell you it is a privilege to be able to come here and interview you Fullbuster-san.

Gray Fullbuster- Well, first off, just call me Gray, I've never been much for formalities.

J- OK, now to the questions, we'll begin with how long you've been a part of Fairy Tail.

G- I've been with the guild for around six years now.

J- Wow, what caused you to join so young?

G- That's a bit of a story, when I was nine I was orphaned by a demon named Deliora, and taken in by an ice mage named Ur, who had another student named Lyon, then two years later I heard about the demon being sighted at a near by village and foolishly went to challenge it. I was no match, and it was about to kill me when Ur and Lyon showed up. She used the only spell she knew that could stop it, _Iced shell_ which turns the user's body into ice to trap the target forever in unmeltable ice. I later came to Fairy Tail looking for a way to free her. There wasn't one unfortunately.

J- oh wow, I'm sorry for bringing that up, do you know that spell?

G- _Iced Shell_? Yeah, and don't worry about it. It happened years ago and I got over it.

J- OK, next question, what is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you during a fight?

G- That would have been during the fight against Phantom Lord, I froze my enemy, and accidentally grabbed her breast.

J- Yeah, I would say that's pretty embarrassing. I've heard that you constantly fight with your guild mate Natsu Dragneel, why is that?

G- Natsu and I are like brothers, we fight, argue, and insult each other, but when push comes to shove, there's no one else that I would want backing me up.

J- alright now about your love life.

G- Not much to say about it. I'm currently single, and no one has caught my eye just yet.

J- Aww man, how about past crushes?

G- I used to have a crush on Kana, but she's like a sister to me now.

J- OK, I've got enough from you, tomorrow I will be interviewing Dragneel-san.


	5. Chapter 5

"Two down." The Demon Brothers said as they stabbed Naruto in the chest with their gauntlets and proceeded to yank them out along his ribs through his heart. Naruto fell to the ground in a growing pool of blood, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in shock as their team mate died right in front of them, both too surprised to move as Kakashi appeared and knocked out both the brothers.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Naruto... He's d-dead." Sasuke said as the Uchiha massacre played through his mind.

Sakura said nothing. she merely stood there pale as a ghost, a shocked look covering her face.

"What are you talking about?" A voice said from behind them.

They both spun around to look in shock and saw Naruto standing there the only evidence of what had happened, being the tears in his jumpsuit and the blood on the ground.

"H-how?" Sasuke yelled, his voice cracking and taking a higher octave.

"I thought you were going to tell them?" Kakashi asked Naruto in a disaproving tone, a scolding looking in his eyes.

"I had planned too once we got back from the mission." He said with a pout.

"Wait a second, What the hell just happened!" Tazuna exclaimed, "I may not know much about ninja but no-one can survive having their heart cut in halve!"

"Sasuke, Sakura, I will make sure Naruto explains what just happened when we get to Tazuna's house." Kakashi said in a stoney voice "Sorry Tazuna, but this is a S-class, we can't risk it getting around."

Tazuna just nodded his head shakely his eyes still wide at seeing the young blond seemingly come back from the dead.

Sasuke and Sakura looked just as nervous as Tazuna but nodded in agreement at their sensei's voice.

"Naruto, when we get to Tazuna's house you need to tell them _everything_." Kakashi whispered to the young Jinchuriki as they got off the small boat, the driver hurrying off into the mist.

"Are you sure Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a bit of fright in his eyes, "What if they don't understand, what if they-"

"Don't worry, they won't hate you Naruto." Kakashi said, eye twitching at the nickname, and then thought to himself, 'At least, Sasuke won't'

Naruto just nodded his head before sharply looking towards a bush and throwing a kunai into it. He then ran into the bush and came out with a scared white rabbit.

"How dare you scare the poor rabbit like that Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled, getting ready to hit him.

"Be quiet Sakura." Kakashi said, his voice tense and eye foucesed.

Everyone was silent wondering why he was tense and then Naruto and Kakashi heard a swishing noise that they both recognised.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Tazuna and Sakura, and Naruto grabbed Sasuke, pulling them to the ground just as a giant, cleaver like sword sliced through the air right above them.

They all got up and heared a sinister chuckle, and saw that standing on the hilt was Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist.


End file.
